hellboyfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Hellboy (serie)
Serien Hellboy skapades av Mike Mignola med hjälp av John Byrne. Serien hade premiär på seriemässan San Diego Comic-Con 1993. Handling Seriens huvudperson är demonen Hellboy som under många år arbetade som fältagent på Byrån för Paranormal Forskning och Försvar. Andra karaktärer är också ständigt återkommande såsom amfibiemannen Abe Sapien, "eldstartaren" Liz Sherman och homunculusen Roger. Kronologisk lista över utgivna serier med Hellboy Den följande listan inkluderar alla miniserier, fristående serier, bakgrundshistorier, crossover och gästframträdande av Hellboy. (Ink = inkluderar). 1993 *''San Diego Comic Con Comics'' (del 2, augusti 1993) ink. Mike Mignola's Hellboy av Mike Mignola & John Byrne. *''John Byrne's Next Men'' (del 21, december 1993) av John Byrne & Mike Mignola. 1994 *''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' (4 delar, mars-juni 1994) av Mike Mignola & John Byrne. *''Mike Mignola's Hellboy: World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator'' (maj 20, 1994) av Mike Mignola & John Byrne. *''Dark Horse Presents'' (delarna 88-91, augusti-november 1994) ink. The Wolves of Saint August av Mike Mignola. *''Celebrate Diversity (Collector's Edition)'' (katalog tillägg, October 1994) ink. Hi, My Name is Hellboy tillägg av Mike Mignola. 1995 *''Madman Comics'' (del 5, januari 1995) av Mike Allred. *''Dark Horse Presents 100'' (del 2 av 5, augusti 2, 1995) ink. The Chained Coffin av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Wolves of Saint August'' (TPB, november 1995) av Mike Mignola. 1996 *''Hellboy: The Corpse and the Iron Shoes'' (1 del, januari 1, 1996) av Mike Mignola. *''Ghost/Hellboy'' (2 delar, maj-juni 1996) av Mike Mignola & Scott Benefiel. *''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' (5 delar, juni-oktober 1996) av Mike Mignola. *''Savage Dragon'' (delarna 34-35, december 1996-januari 1997) Savage Dragon/Hellboy av Erik Larsen. 1997 *''The Heretic'' del 4 (mars 1997) av Joe Phillips *''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' med ny epilog (TPB, maj 1997) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: Almost Colossus'' (2 delar, juni-juli 1997) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy Junior Halloween Special'' (1 del, oktober 15, 1997) av Bill Wray, Mike Mignola & andra. *''Hellboy Christmas Special'' (1 del, december 3, 1997) ink. A Christmas Underground av Mike Mignola. 1998 *''Hellboy: The Chained Coffin and Others'' (augusti 5, 1998) ink. The Baba Yaga av Mike Mignola. *''Painkiller Jane/Hellboy'' (1 del, augusti 1998) av Brian Augustyn, Rick Leonardi & Jimmy Palmiotti. *''Dark Horse Presents 1998 Annual'' (1 del, augusti 26, 1998) ink. The Right Hand of Doom av Mike Mignola. 1999 *''Batman/Hellboy/Starman'' (2 delar, januari-februari 1999) av James Robinson & Mike Mignola. *''Dark Horse Extra'' (delarna 14-19, augusti 1999-januari 2000) ink. The Vârcolac av Mike Mignola. *''Gary Gianni's The Monster Men'' (1 del, augusti 4, 1999) ink. Goodbye, Mister Tod av Mike Mignola. *''Dark Horse Presents Annual 1999: DHP Jr.'' (1 del, augusti 11, 1999) ink. Pancakes av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: Box Full of Evil'' (2 delar, augusti-september, 1999) av Mike Mignola, Matthew Dow Smith & Ryan Sook. *''Hellboy Junior'' (2 delar, oktober-november 1999) av Bill Wray, Mike Mignola & andra. 2000 *''Dark Horse Presents'' (del 151, februari 16, 2000) ink. The Nature of the Beast av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Right Hand of Doom'' (april 26, 2000) ink. King Vold och nya teckningar för The Vârcolac båda av Mike Mignola. 2001 *''Hellboy: Conqueror Worm'' (4 delar, maj-augusti 2001) av Mike Mignola. *''Dark Horse Maverick 2001'' (1 del, juli 4, 2001) pinup The Nuckelavee av Mike Mignola. 2002 *''Hellboy: Conqueror Worm'' med ny epilog (TPB, februari 2002) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Third Wish'' (2 delar, juli-augusti 2002) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Kabandha'' (promo, augusti 31, 2002) av Mike Mignola, Jai Nitz, Philip Reed & Zach Howard. 2003 *''Hellboy: Weird Tales'' (8 delar, februari 2003-april 2004) av blandade serieskapare. *''The Dark Horse Book of Hauntings'' (1 del, augusti 27, 2003) ink. Dr. Carp's Experiment av Mike Mignola. 2004 *''Hellboy Junior'' (Trade Paperback, januari 21, 2004) ink. Hellboy Jr. vs Hitler av Bill Wray, Mike Mignola & others. *''Hellboy Premiere Edition'' (1 del, mars 2004) av Mike Mignola, John Arcudi & Guy Davis. *''Hellboy: The Corpse'' (1 del, mars 2004) av Mike Mignola. *''The Goon'' (del 7, juni 2004) av Eric Powell. *''The Dark Horse Book of Witchcraft'' (1 del, juli 7, 2004) ink. The Troll Witch av Mike Mignola. 2005 *''The Dark Horse Book of the Dead'' (1 del, juni 1, 2005) ink. The Ghoul av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Island'' (2 delar, juni-juli 2005) av Mike Mignola. 2006 *''Hellboy: Makoma'' (2 delar, februari-mars 2006) av Mike Mignola & Richard Corben. *''Hellboy: Strange Places'' med en ny epilog för The Island (TPB, april 2006) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy Animated: Phantom Limbs'' (1 del, oktober 2006) av Jim Pascoe & Rick Lacy. *''The Dark Horse Book of Monsters'' (1 del, december 13, 2006) ink. The Hydra and the Lion av Mike Mignola. 2007 *''Hellboy Animated: The Black Wedding'' (TPB, januari 31, 2007) av Jim Pascoe, Tad Stones, Rick Lacy & Fabio Laguna. *''Hellboy Animated: The Yearning'' (1 del, maj 2007) av Jim Pascoe & Ben Stenbeck. *''Hellboy: Darkness Calls'' (6 delar, maj-november 2007) av Mike Mignola & Duncan Fegredo. *''Hellboy Animated: Judgment Bell'' (TPB, juni 13, 2007) av Jim Pascoe, Tad Stones & Rick Lacy. *''Hellboy: They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships'' (1 del, augusti 2007) av Mike Mignola, Joshua Dysart & Jason Shawn Alexander. *''Hellboy: The Troll Witch and Others'' (TPB, oktober 2007) ink. The Vampire of Prague av P. Craig Russell & Mike Mignola *''Hellboy Animated: The Menagerie'' (TPB, december 5, 2007) av Jason Hall, Nate Piekos, Rick Lacy & Fabio Laguna. 2008 *''Hellboy: The Golden Army'' (promo, januari 2008) av Mike Minola, Guillermo del Toro & Francisco Ruiz Velasco. *''Hellboy: The Mole and Other Stories'' (1 del, maj 3, 2008) av Mike Mignola, John Arcudi, Joshua Dysart, Duncan Fegredo, Guy Davis & Paul Azaceta. *''Hellboy: Darkness Calls'' med två nya epiloger (TPB, maj 2008) av Mike Mignola & Duncan Fegredo. *''Hellboy: The Crooked Man'' (3 delar, juli-september 2008) av Mike Mignola & Richard Corben. *''Hellboy: In the Chapel of Moloch'' (1 del, oktober 29, 2008) av Mike Mignola. *''Hellboy: The Wild Hunt'' (8 delar, december 2008-mars 2009 & augusti-November 2009) av Mike Mignola & Duncan Fegredo. Det var fyra månaders interval mellan del 4 och 5. 2009 *''Witchfinder: In Service of Angels'' (5 delar, juli-november 2009) av Mike Mignola & Ben Stenbeck. *''Hellboy: The Bride of Hell'' (1 del, december 2009) av Mike Mignola & Richard Corben 2010 *''Hellboy: Hellboy in Mexico (Or, a Drunken Blur)'' (1 del, maj 2010) av Mike Mignola & Richard Corben Seriealbum Det har kommit ut ett antal album med samlade äventyr. # Hellboy: Seed of Destruction # Hellboy: Wake the Devil # Hellboy: The Chained Coffin and Others # Hellboy: The Right Hand of Doom # Hellboy: Conqueror Worm # Hellboy: The Troll Witch and others # Hellboy: Strange places # Hellboy: Darkness Calls # Hellboy: The Wild Hunt # Hellboy: The Crooked Man and Others # Hellboy: Masks and Monsters Weird Tales :Huvudartikel Hellboy: Weird Tales Weird Tales omfattar åtta tidningar som samlar olika serier med Hellboy och/eller karaktärer knutna till B.P.F.F.. Dessa serier är varken tecknade eller författade av Mike Mignola. De åtta tidningarna finns även samlade i två samlingsalbum. Se även * B.P.R.D. (serie) Källor http://images.wikia.com/www/images/Smallwikipedialogo.png Artikeln är, i den version den hade den 2010-04-25, helt eller delvis hämtad från Engelska Wikipedia. Kategori:Serier